


On Your Knees

by DeathByStorm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: “You want it so badly?” Lance said. He leaned back against the pillows and crossed his hands behind his head as he relaxed into the sheets. He gave Keith his best smile, which only widened when he saw the growing irritation on his boyfriend's face.  “Beg me.”





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a thank you to Eilera for her editing prowess. All remaining mistakes are my own

“Give it to me, Lance,” Keith said. “It's mine.”

“You want it so badly?” Lance said. He leaned back against the pillows and crossed his hands behind his head as he relaxed into the sheets. He gave Keith his best smile, which only widened when he saw the growing irritation on his boyfriend's face. “Beg me.” 

Keith folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking, right?”

“I'm not gonna tell you again. Get on your knees and beg.” 

Keith smirked at him “I'm not going to beg. You're going to give it to me.”

He stalked closer and Lance couldn't help but follow the swing of his hips with his gaze. Damn, why was Keith so... Keith? Lance swallowed, but it didn't help his dry mouth. He took a deep breath to settle his racing heart and dug his fingers into the sheets. It didn't matter. There was no way that he was going to give in. 

“Oh, and why do you think so?” he asked trying to sound more suave than he felt. Instead, his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. 

“Because you're not going to be able to help it,” Keith's voice dropped down into a husky whisper. He climbed onto the bed and dropped into Lance's lap. “You’re going to want to do it.”

Keith made sure to make eye contact as he rolled his hips and slowly ground against Lance. Lance squirmed a little under him and returned the favour as he felt his blood begin to rush south. 

“Well?”

“I could be persuaded,” Lance said. 

Keith reached out and tilted Lance's head to the side. Lance’s world narrowed down to the scrape of Keith's rough hands against his soft skin. His gaze swept up and down Lance's body, taking a moment to observe the sheen of sweat already starting to appear on Lance's chest. Keith slid his hand to Lance's throat and squeezed just enough so that Lance could feel his airway constrict. Lance keened and thrust up to grind his hardening cock against Keith. 

“Already?” Keith said. “And I've barely done anything.” 

“I’ll give you anything,” Lance said dazedly as he ran his hands down Keith's sides just to feel the skin there. Keith's abs rippled under his skin as he breathed. Lance wanted to lick them, but all in due time. He took a moment to rub a thumb over each of Keith's nipples enjoying the look that crossed Keith's face as he did. “Like that?”

Keith nodded. “You did say anything, right?” 

“Yeah, anything for you,” Lance said. Keith snorted. Lance ignored him and pressed his face into Keith's shoulder. He breathed in, enjoying spicy scent that always surrounded his boyfriend. “What do you want, Keith?”

“What do you think I want?”

Lance's hands were trembling as he grabbed a hold of Keith's hips and they found a comfortable rhythm with practised ease. Keith leaned forward and Lance pulled him down for a kiss. Keith went easily enough and hummed into the kiss while he did so. He reached over to the nightstand and fiddled with the drawer. 

“Hurry up,” Lance said.

“Just a sec, Lance. Jeez,” he said.

There was a rustling sound and then Keith leaned back with a smirk. 

“That's not lube,” Lance said dumbly.

“No, it's the leftover pizza you stole from the fridge,” Keith said. He got off Lance and smirked down at him. “You know, my leftover pizza.”

“But-but,” Lance was unable to absorb this turn of events. “We were-”

Keith paused a moment to enjoy Lance's stricken face before taking a bite out of the pizza slice. Lance lunged at him and then missed as Keith danced out of the way. He fell to the ground with an almighty thump. 

“Babe!” Lance shrieked as Keith ran out of the room laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha this was the closest I've ever come to writing smut. 
> 
> Come yell about Voltron with me on my new [Tumblr](https://www.deathbystorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
